Finding Five HalfBloods
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: This is the story of how five of my OCs, Olivia, McKenzie, Faith, Autumn, and Corrie, got to Camp Half-Blood. Rated T for slight violence. Sucky title, I know.


**A/N: Hey! As it says in the summary, this is the story of how my five OCs, McKenzie, Olivia, Faith, Autumn, and Corrie were discovered as demi-gods. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and this takes place after the Battle of the Labyrinth.**

**McKenzie POV**

"I can't believe you dragged us to this stupid dance!" Faith exclaimed as we walked through the double doors of our high school.

You see, Corrie had forced us to go to the Homecoming Dance against our will. She was the only one out of all of us, us being me, Olivia, Autumn, Corrie, and Faith, who actually liked stuff like this. The part that we hated the most... the dresses.

Faith was wearing a solid black dress, I was wearing a black and blue dress, Olivia was wearing a black and green dress, Corrie was wearing a hot pink dress, and Autumn was wearing a light grey dress. We absolutely detested them, to say the least.

"Oh, come on! We'll have a lot of fun! We'll dance, we'll eat, and some of us might even get boyfriends." Corrie said, enthusiastically.

"Of course we will. Just as soon as McKenzie and Olivia stop obsessing over the ocean and Faith stops obsessing over the darkness. _Then_ we'll get boyfriends." Autumn said, sarcastically.

"Well, there's no need to be sarcastic. But, I really do think that we'll have fun. A lot of it. Come on, please! For me?" Corrie pleaded. We gave in and sat down at a table.

"Hey, Autumn? Maybe we have stopped obsessing because that dude over there is staring at you." Olivia said, nodding over to some guys that we had never seen before, who were looking at us.

There was one who was looking at Faith, one who was looking at Autumn, and one who was looking at Corrie. They were pretty cute, but they were whispering something to each other. I wasn't sure what though.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I really don't care."

**Connor POV**

"I can't believe there are _five_ demi-gods here! I'm surprised that some random monster hasn't attacked them yet." I whispered to Will and Malcolm.

"Shut up, you idiot! Do you _really_ _want_ one to come and attack them? That is the _last_ thing we need!" You can probably guess that that was Malcolm.

"Both of you idiots shut up, so we can think of a way to get them out of here and to Camp Half-Blood. Connor, you go first." Will demanded.

"Okay. We knock them out and take them back to camp." I suggested, feeling proud of myself.

"No. Malcolm?"

"We explain to them that we're here to help people like them and hope for the best. Oh no." He said, gravely.

"What?" Will and I followed Malcolm's line of vision and saw a teacher talking to them. She looked angry and then the girls got up and followed her out of the gym.

"Oh gods! Seriously? Come on." I groaned. We pushed our way through the crowd, making sure that we could always see them.

They got to the door and walked out before we could get to them. We started running as fast as we could through the crowd to get to the door. We got there, eventually, and yanked the doors open, sprinting out.

We couldn't see them anywhere, so we just took off in the direction they were most likely to go to. We bolted right, where we heard some noises. We rounded a couple of corners, and we saw the half-bloods and the teacher.

"So, little girls, you have become a bit of a problem. I feel that it's best to-"

"Please don't expell us! We'll do better we promise! Sorry, ADHD." The one in the black dress said. She was kind of cute- Wait. I should get back on topic.

"Yes, that's the exact problem. You must DIE!" The girls got weirded out looks on their faces. The teacher got leathery wings and just looked flat-out gross. It was Alecto.

"Wh-what's going on here?" The girl in the pink dress stuttered. Malcolm and I drew our swords and Will pulled out his bow and arrows.

He notched an arrow and shot. It hit her in the wing. She screamed and turned on us. Just then, her other two Fury friends came flying down the hallway. I took on the one on the right and Malcolm took the one on the left.

Will sent more arrows flying, hitting Alecto mostly in the wings. Malcolm was fighting skillfully, while I was using my super awesome sword skills to kick some major Fury butt! Eventually, Will got an arrow through Alecto's heart and she turned to dust.

I cut off my Fury's wing, turning her to dust, and Malcolm gave one last stab, killing the last one. We ran over to the girls, who were trembling by the lockers.

"What was THAT?" The one in the grey dress screamed.

"Those were Kindly Ones. You five need to come with us." Malcolm said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Before we go anywhere with you three, you should at least tell us your names." Black and blue dress said.

"I'm Connor, this is Will, and that's Malcolm. We're here to help you. What are your names?"

"I'm Corrie, that's Faith, those two are McKenzie and Olivia, and the last one is Autumn. How exactly are you supposed to help us?" Corrie asked.

"We're going to take you to a place for kids like us." Will stated, gently.

"Where are you taking us?" Who I assume was Olivia inquired. She and McKenzie were twins.

"Camp Half-Blood. For kids like us." And with that, we left. They navigated us through the halls, back out to the front entrance.

"How are we going to there and where is it?" Autumn asked.

"It's on Long Island Sound. And our ride should be here any minute." A flash came from the forest. Athena stepped out of the woods, succeeding in scaring the crap out of me, Will, and the girls.

"Hello, my son. Daughter. You requested my presence?" We were confused when she said daughter, but our confusion was cleared up when an owl symbol started floating above Autumn's head.

"Yes, thank you for coming. We were hoping that you could transport us back to Camp Half-Blood." Malcolm said, nervously. She smiled and nodded back to the woods.

We followed in after her, and she led us to her chariot. We all got in, rather hesitantly. Truth be told, Athena is just about one of the scariest gods/goddesses there is, so walking into her chariot was pretty scary.

We lifted off, the girls still trembling. Then, Corrie started glowing red and, when the glow faded away, she was left in white dress with her hair braided over her shoulder, with bangels on her upper arms.

"Daughter of Aphrodite. Nice." I commented earning a glare that scared me all the way to Tarturus from Athena.

About an hour later, we were at Camp Half-Blood. She dropped us off at Half-Blood Hill, where we proceeded to take the girls to the Big House. Chiron would love this story.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! And, yes, I do know that Athena probably wouldn't do that, but the idea just came to me! REVIEW!**


End file.
